Size Matters
by Jump.With.Jess
Summary: In which Stiles is a grower not a shower and Danny...Danny might have a XXL kink.


_When that XXL condom hit the floor of coach's classroom my first thought was 'No way in hell.' No fucking way a scrawny guy like Stiles have a dick that big. I mean we've shared a lock room for enough time that I know he's not really so much scrawny as lean...like a runner._

_Looking back now though I can't believe how blind I was. I can safely say that not only do I know for a fact that, that condom is almost too small but that mother nature hit Stiles over the head with the puberty stick. Hard...and a lot._

Stiles didn't fill the hole Jackson left so much as he pushed in and shoved a Stiles sized area into my life. With Jacksons goodbye present of surprise werewolves Stiles had become a chaotic anchor in the murky waters of my life.

In light of the new circumstances just about everyone from my old social set I either found boring or stupid and in the case of Lydia, lost in her own world. By the time the end of summer had rolled around I had more than partially molded my life around Stiles.

It scared the shit out of me, which in turn then started me on a haphazard escapade with Ethan._ That _lasted a week before Scott cornered me and told me about the alpha pack. I knew as soon as I said something to Stiles that he'd known all along and had been keeping it from me, I spent every night at The Jungle for the next week. The one time Stiles came in and tried to talk to me I made a show of taking the guy I was dancing with into one of the backrooms.

I know it wasn't all the Ethan thing or the fact that Stiles hadn't said a word but the fact that somewhere along the way while he was carving and remolding me I had fallen for him. All those hours running with the pack had given him a lean rangy build and the extra few inches he had grown put him right at eye level with me.

And god those_ lips_! And after I made mention of the fact he'd probably look good with longer hair he'd let it grow out and now it was just at the right length to grip and pull. Him running his hands through his hair all the time making it look like he'd been freshly fucked had no starring role in my fantasies, none what so ever.

And his plump lips, perfect for kissing framing that wide mouth perfect for sucking. Not to mention how I've visually mapped out all of his moles from the waist up and how I'd love to play connect the dots with my tongue.

I don't think I've always done such a good job at hiding my attraction at times, i.e. I once zoned out staring at a newly seem and therefore un-memorized mole next to his happy trail right below where his waistband usually settled. When I finally snapped out of it I thought his gaze was going to scorch me. But considering he never did anything about it I figured I'd misinterpreted it.

So when I say that on the same day my parents left town for the week for one of my dad's out of town business functions he knocked on my front door until I opened it and then kiss attacked me through it, that I was surprised and more than a little turned on I hope that you believe me.

Also Stiles is surprisingly strong. As in he picked me up so my legs were wrapped around his hips and carried me upstairs to my room over to my bed and tossed me onto it without dropping me or releasing my lips. When I finally needed air I broke contact and tipped my head back gasping.

He moved his lips down my neck, licking at the underside of my jaw he worried the skin there with his teeth causing a small hickey to form. Besides the continual thought of moremoremore and goodmoreamazing was, I thought he was a virgin?

I must have said it out loud because he pulled away and dear god did that whimper come from me? He rolled his forehead against mine with a grin.

"Porn my friend is a varied and beautiful thing." We rested like that for a few seconds, noses rubbing together lightly, warm hands resting on still denim clad hips, which was just _sssooo _wrong. He whined when I pushed against him but quickly got with the program as I tugged his shirt off.

The next few minutes were hurried and somewhat of a blur of flying clothes and whispered nonsense. A sudden roll of his hips against mine brought everything back into full and clear perspective.

We both froze at the same moment, I pulled away slowly to get a better look at the log between us. That was a huge fucking bulge under those boxers. I glanced up at his face, leaning forward to kiss him when it looked like embarrassment was going to get the best of him. I broke the kiss and let my lips across his jaw to his ear, slipping my hand into his boxers I stroked his STILL growing erection. Whispering into his ear I gave the base a light squeeze relishing the full body shudder he let loose in response.

"I want to know what you feel like inside of me." His hips jerked, a silver dollar sized wet spot appearing on the front of his boxers and suddenly I ached for a taste. Working my way down his body occasionally sucking small bruises along the way, I nipped at his hipbones soothing the sting with my tongue.

I gently pulled his boxers down his hips making sure I didn't catch his erection. It was a beautiful red with a dark plum head, about as big around as a beer can and about half as long as my forearm. It was gorgeous. I think I may have actually sent an out loud thank you prayer to heaven. If Stile's groan and wiggle routine was anything to go by then I most certainly did.

I caught his gaze and held it as I took him into my mouth. Over the next few minutes he just kept growing longer and wider until I had to release him with a lewd sounding pop. He looked absolutely wrecked; I climbed back up over him until we were eye level again. Laying a soft kiss against his lips I asked him if he still had that condom.

I thought he was going to have an aneurism when I started working myself open. I thought I was going to have one when I finally managed to get the head of his dick inside of me. I don't know how long it took me to work my way down but I had to give it to Stiles, he barely moved at all even though all of his muscles were strained tight and he was sweating bullets.

When he finally bottomed out inside of me it was a relief. I could feel every vein, every tremor. It felt like ecstasy and torture. When I was ready I started rocking against him, not so much thrusting as grinding down. I damn near came when his control broke and he thrust up into me hitting my prostate straight on.

I should have known to fear the calculating look he got; it was the same look as when he was trying to work out some odd wording in Latin. He let loose of the sheets and grabbed my hips thrusting and grinding up into me, against my prostate again and again and again. I tipped my head back and let him fuck me up and down onto his fat length. I felt the world flip as my back hit the bed. My eyes popped open when he grabbed my left leg and pulled it over his shoulder.

The deeper angle made fireworks spark and flash behind my eyelids. I reached down between us and grabbed myself, stroking and pulling. Stiles lent down and whispered in my ear how tight I was around him and how sweet my lips tasted and how he couldn't wait to suck his cumm back out of my stretched hole.

That was it, I was done. My entire body seized and I think I may have actually blacked out a little bit. Somewhere in the haze I felt his cumm fill me in great, hot spurts branding me from the inside out.

We rested together for a few moments but before I could say anything he pulled out and flipped me over, pushing me to my knees he grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under my hips. Pulling my cheeks apart his lips sealed over my abused hole and sucked. I choked on a gasp, grabbing the sheets I pushed my face into the mattress and let out a breathy scream as his tongue plunged inside again and again.

He licked down to my perineum and teased and sucked at it before giving kittenish teasing licks and kisses to my balls. It was absolute torture of the best kind, I couldn't decide whether to pull away or beg him for more.

It didn't matter though because when he worked his hand around my dick and teased the head I came dry. I heard a high pitched scream that I'm one hundred percent sure came from me. My knees stayed locked even though he pulled the pillow out from under me. He rubbed gentle circles across my lower back and cheeks until I collapsed into a heap on my side. He pulled the blankets up around us before curling up facing me.

He ran gentle fingers through my hair and leaned forward enough to Eskimo kiss my nose. I drifted off that way and when I woke up again the house smelled like bacon and pancakes. I stumbled my way down the stairs pulling on my boxers at the same time to be greeted by the sight of Stiles in nothing but his boxers and a dishtowel thrown over his shoulder.

I leaned against the door jamb before padding forward and wrapping my arms around him, grabbing the spatula when he started, I leaned my forehead against his shoulder.

"I don't know what this means but I know I want it more than I ever wanted to crack a new server." I felt him lean back against me.

"Even the DMVs?"

"Ten times more."

"Love you too babe."

_Ten years later and were still together. Beacon Hill's finally settled down in our senior year and two years after we graduated from college we were married in the preserves. Jackson flew back from London with his wife Genevieve and was my best man. It was nice but the toys Stiles and I exchanged in the form of wedding presents were wwaaaayyyyy nicer._


End file.
